space_station_13fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Scientist
Scientist is one of the most feared and fun jobs on station. Being a scientist means you can make and test a large number of tools and gadgets through research, construct highly explosive bombs, or study dangerous alien life forms. The Laboratories Telescience Steal stuffSave spaced people using their suit sensors, teleport in exotic materials, and occasionally die from the summoning of an Elder God. All in the day of a Telescientist. Research & Development This lab houses the development of hi-tech devices including weapons, batteries, drills, and circuit boards. Items around the station such as the hand teleporter, stun batons and analyzers can be collected used to improve research tech levels. Your research efforts will cap at a certain point without minerals from mining. Co-ordinate with the Quartermaster or the Shaft Miners themselves to get the minerals you need. For a more in-depth guide, see the Guide to Research and Development. Toxins Research Toxins Mixing is where you spawn. This lab focuses on exploring the possibilities of plasma gas, typically in the form of massive explosions. Also provided to you is the Toxins Test Chamber (AKA Bomb Range). Hopefully, this is where you will be testing your bombs. Bomb making is not all that easy though, as the Toxins Research Lab is really prone to outbursts of plasma, fire, plasma that's on fire, or even plasma that's on fire and spreading N2O. Yep, it ain't easy being a scientist. For more information, refer to the Guide to Toxins. Xenoarcheology and Anomaly study You can get here from the research shuttle. This whole place is focused on finding and excavating artifacts from the asteroid, and if you're really lucky: To experiment on large anomalous artifacts you may find while out on a dig. Worse comes to worse, you can also play the role of a second-hand shaft miner, but you still need at least a Quartermaster on staff. For more information, refer to the Guide to Xenoarchaeology Xenobiology This laboratory specializes in the the study of alien lifeforms, such as slimes and sometimes xenomorphs. Careful handling and caution if this lab is advised as it is common for untrained personnel to inadvertently release the specimen. It is important to make sure your flock is fed, and any extra unneeded slimes culled to keep them from getting out of hand, it's also important to make sure adult slimes are fed enough to split, or they'll make a mess of their pens... Or you! Experiment on all sorts of fancy cores. For more information, refer to the Guide to Xenobiology Tips *''Unless you're a traitor, don't use the bombs on the main station. You'll get banned otherwise.'' * Always warn the station before your detonate a bomb. Your resident Tajarans will be less likely to claw off your face and more likely to help you fix the inevitable damage to Toxins get shoved into the gibber for stepping out in public if you do. * Change the frequency of the remote signalling devices so that other scientists or saboteurs don't set off your explosives themselves. * You can open your PDA, minimize the new window, and leave your PDA in your pocket so that you can set off your bombs as long as you don't need to change the frequency. Whenever it's time for an explosion you just open the window you minimized, click send signal, and it'll do it! * Always make sure you have at least one grey slime core on hand in-case of a sudden and unexpected loss of slime life. * Refer to the Guide to Advanced Construction to make it easier for you to build chem dispenser and other machines the people might need you to build. Traitoring It's possible to make bombs that utterly destroy a small area, gib only those people next to you, explode when you die, bring general ruin to entire wings of the station, and more! It is recommended that you use your traitor points on things to conceal your identity, or get a space suit for those 'accidents'. Xenobiology can be used to create an entire army of crazy critters that will wreak havoc on the station! (Don't actually do that though. That's just asking to get yourself permabanned) If you're antag, everything goes. Protolathed objects and slime cores can make for interesting weapons as well. Xenoarcheology is also a great source for weaponry, nothing says awesome like wielding a katana and going on a killing spree, if you're lucky, you may even find a loaded alien gun! You can also find a fully charged stun stick inside of the research station. Category: Jobs